Henceforth Banished
by Prongs4
Summary: After defeating Voldemort, once and for all, Harry is resting at the Dursleys. What happens when the wizarding world is revealed, and Harry is blamed for it? Read and find out.
1. Chapter One

Henceforth Banished

Harry Potter looked around quietly.  The sixteen year-old, whom was currently in the clutches of Voldemort, was looking for an escape path.  Seeing there was no way out, he narrowed his eyes.  He glared at Voldemort, seething in his anger.  He glanced at the mangled bodies below him.  Seamus Finnigan, and Luna Lovegood looked at him with blank stares.  They're chests, usually moving in a steady pattern, were quiet, and rested.  The smell of death reeked around the room, making Harry sweat even more.  The recent green light had already faded, but the thought would linger forever.  Many people had been tortured by this foul creature sitting in front of Harry, physically and mentally.  This was the day that all that would end.  Harry would kill him, or die trying.  Just as soon as he got free of his bonds.  Grasping for his wand, that was stealthily hidden in his pocket; he decided to sever the ropes.  He muttered the spell, grinning, almost in an evil way, as he watched Voldemort jump out of his seat.  He hadn't thought of the severing charm, and in a few seconds he was free.

Harry stood at the same height of Voldemort, which was just as well, for they both had the same advantage.  This street was unfamiliar to both, so neither knew what was lurking where.  Harry pointed his wand threateningly at Voldemort, as he was at him. They circled around each other, as swordfighters would.  Then, a crack of a twig caught Voldemort off guard, and the fatal curse was yelled. 

"_Avada Kedavara!_" Harry screamed with all the hate held up in his body.  He thought back to his parents, to Hagrid, to Cedric, and Sirius.  He thought of Seamus and Luna, and all the hate for the foul man across from him splurged into the spell, making it more and more powerful.  The man slowly turned around, his eyes wide, as the insanely bright green light blinded him, and ended his life.

Period. 

There was a huge explosion, and Harry was blown off his feet.  He slammed into a nearby tree, and slid down to the grass.  He was weak, but he stood up, and limped over to where Voldemort last stood.  There was a green skull, glowing as brightly as the spell, implanted in the ground.  Harry gingerly bent down and picked up a stick.  He threw in on the ground, and it immediately caught fire.  Harry sat down.  Another twig cracked, and out of the trees came Hermione Granger.  She was covered in must, but somehow cleaner, for there was no blood.  She ran over to him, to comfort him, but mostly, to get him home.

"Oh, Harry," she cried, looking over him sadly, "Harry, you're so brave."

Harry smiled weakly.  "Who thought Voldemort could be killed so easily.  Thanks, for that twig, Hermione," 

"It wasn't me," Hermione said, a little innocent smile crawling onto her lips.  "IT was-,"

"Me," a male voice spoke.  Harry looked up, and saw the last person he expected.

"Malfoy?" he asked, and Draco nodded.  He walked over, but his usual swagger was missing.  He offered his hand to Harry, and he took it.  Draco lifted him to the ground, and smiled an odd sort of smile.

"Don't think this means we're friends, Potter.  We just have something in common.  We both hate- er hat_ed the Dark Lord."  Harry smiled, leaning on Hermione for support.  He started to walk towards the road, to try and call the Knight Bus, when he remembered something._

"Ron.  Ron was here!  Where is he?"  Harry looked around wildly, and then settled his eyes accusingly on Hermione, who was looking at Malfoy with a grim expression.

"What?  What is it?  What happened to Ron?"  Harry yelled.

"Harry, he was captured by Death Eaters…"  Hermione whispered.

Harry paled noticeably.

"He would have gotten all of us, if Draco hadn't disarmed him, making him forced to disapparate."  Malfoy looked away, but Harry still glared at him.

"I did try to save him, Potter, I really did." 

Harry rolled his eyes in an immature way, and spoke to Hermione "Let's just go, why don't we?"

Hermione nodded sadly, and led him to the road.  There she stuck out her wand arm, and the purple bus flew into view.  Stan, the greeter, or whatever you want to call him, opened the door, and was about to his regular opening speech, when he saw Harry leaning on Hermione, and Draco with broken wand pieces.

"What 'appened 'here?"  Stan asked.  Harry glared at him.

"There was a fight," he said.

"Be'ween 'o?" he asked

Harry resisted the urge to not tell him.  "Between me and Voldemort," he answered, gritting his teeth.

"'O won?" he asked, as if to question the obvious.

Harry glowered, his face almost red.  "Who's living?" and Hermione lifted him onto the bus.

Stan beamed brightly, and screamed for the world to hear.

"The Dark Lord's dead!" Ernie looked up, his eyes wide.

"Dead, you say?" he asked.

Stan nodded vigorously, and Ernie jumped up.  This was something he didn't do much.

"He's dead!  He's dead!"  He shouted.  "The Dark Lord is gone!"

The passengers of the car cheered, jumping on the beds and squirting their customized toothpaste all over.  Harry motioned to Hermione, and she let him down.  Then, with tears in her eyes, she walked past the celebrant riders, to the front.  She took out her wand, pointed it toward the serene bodies on the ground, and whispered a spell.  

"_Mobilicourpus_," she choked out.  The bodies floated toward her, and she placed them atop the van.  She secured them with a spell.  Ernie ecstatically drove away, leaving the green glowing skull behind in the distance.

The purple bus pulled to a stop in front of Hogwarts.  Harry, whose breath was getting short, was practically carried out by Hermione, and she sprinted to the door.  She banged on it frenetically, and Dumbledore answered.  When he saw Hermione holding Harry, and Draco levitating some bodies, he understood.  He looked into Harry's eyes, and with the strength he had left, nodded.  Dumbledore smiled a bit, and then called for Madam Pomfrey.  She came and nearly fainted at what she saw.  She conjured a stretcher, and placed Harry on it.  Muttering to herself, she brought him to the Hospital Wing.  Dumbledore looked around the picture.

"Sir," Hermione spoke, "there's something else as well."  Dumbledore held his finger up.

"Miss Granger, where is Mr. Weasley?  Didn't he go with you?"

"That's just it, Professor, he…well he was captured by Death Eaters…"  Dumbledore looked at her.

"Oh dear…"

"Mr. Harry Potter, on this day, September the sixteenth, of the year 1996, I, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, award you with this Order of Merlin, First Class, for the defeat of Voldemort."  The crowd cheered, as Harry wheeled his wheelchair forward.  Madam Pomfrey had done the best she could, but his left leg had lost every ounce of strength it had.  She promised him that it would eventually come back, she just did not know when.

The Minister placed the award in Harry's hands, and a roar only heard at Quidditch games, was heard.   When the ceremony was over, Dumbledore came to Harry.

"I think it would be best, Harry, if you regained your strength at you aunt and uncle's house.  Nymphadora Tonks will be with you, in case of any problems.  I will temporarily be leaving the school, leaving it very vulnerable to any angry Death Eaters."  Harry nodded understandably.

Harry lied in his bed.  The Dursleys were in an oddly jolly mood, ever since he had told them of the death of Voldemort.  Uncle Vernon was still a little upset that Harry hadn't died too, but that didn't dampen his spirits.

"Wow, who ever thought the Dursleys could be so happy?" Tonks said, coming in.  Harry had to agree.  He sat up and turned toward her.  His leg didn't move, and he was forced to lift it and turn it.

"I'll tell you one thing, I won't be sad when this leg works again." Harry declared.  Tonks laughed.

"Well, I need to go report to Dumbledore, be back in a bit!"  Tonks was happy too.  Harry smiled, and she shut the door.  Harry lied back on his bed and picked up the Daily Prophet.  The Wizarding world was still celebrating, and reprinting was very necessary.  Harry still felt bad about all the people that had died in his reign.  He was about to turn the page, when he heard a sudden boom out on the street.  He grabbed his crutches, (the wheelchair had made him feel weird) and hobbled outside.  At the end of the street was a man dressed in black.  Harry pulled out his wand, but the other man shot one first.  Then he apparated.  Harry looked around.  The people had seen the spell.  That man had revealed the world.

And had framed it on him.


	2. Chapter Two

Harry fell back, the crowd over taking him. They were all asking if he could do something for him. Then two figures on brooms appeared. The muggles, all so excited, jumped on the brooms after the Ministry Officials got off them. Harry was lying on the floor. His wand was broken from the stampede. His hurt leg was lying on the ground. It was bruised. The officials roughly picked him up. They grabbed his hands, and tied them with a coarse rope. Harry gasped; he had thought they were getting him out of there.  
  
"Mr. Harry Potter, you are under arrest for the revelation of our world. You have the right to remain silent. If you abuse this right, what you say can and will be used against you in court." Harry paid no attention to this warning. He flew out of their grasp, and looked at them angrily.  
  
"It wasn't me! I swear it wasn't!" They paid no heed. They took out their wands and pointed them at him. Harry felt tears in his eyes. "It wasn't me..."  
  
Harry sat in Fudge's office. He was bound and gagged, for some reason. Fudge was walking around frantically, and glaring at Harry. He opened his mouth, looked at Harry, then closed it and started walking again. Then he opened his mouth.  
  
"You stupid insolent brat! What gave you the idea that it was okay to use a spell in front of muggles?"  
  
Harry wrenched his mouth open as far as he could.  
  
"I' 'asn't 'e!" he shouted. Fudge glared and struck Harry across the face. Harry recoiled, remembering Uncle Vernon. Fudge continued mumbling until he came up with an idea. He grabbed Harry, and dragged him outside. Harry was surprised to see that there was a whole congregation waiting. Fudge spoke.  
  
"Mr. Harry Potter, on this eighteenth day of September, 1996, you are henceforth banished from the world of wizards, and from this state of England in the country of Britain. Your mind will be erased of all memories."  
  
The last thing Harry thought before the light erased every aspect of the world of magic was this. If only Dumbledore was here...

* * *

"Harry is innocent. He was framed for the accident. We need to get him out of the Muggle school he's at now. It'd be so easy for a Death Eater to get in there and kidnap him or even kill him. Miss Granger," she looked at Dumbledore. "We need you to pose as an exchange student. Befriend Harry, or whatever his name is to be. Protect him if anything happens." Hermione nodded, and walked away.  
  
"Nymphadora," Tonks, whom was still blaming herself for Harry's situation, looked at Dumbledore. "You need to pose as Harry's teacher, and slowly introduce him to magic, like your powers. It's impossible to strip all of someone's powers."  
  
"And the rest of us need to protect the school as well as possible. We all have jobs, so I will set up an arrangement for all of us." Hermione came in, just in time to hear this sentence.  
  
"Professor, what about Ron?" she asked worriedly.  
  
He smiled, "Don't worry, Miss Granger, we'll find him."  
  
Evan Jones limped into his classroom. He looked at the teacher, and she smiled at him. He let out a little grin, nervously of course, and looked at the class. They were all looking at him as if he were a cloned man from Mars. He limped to his seat. He saw a girl whispering to another girl, then look at him with pitying eyes. He turned his head away. The teacher was about to speak when another girl walked in.  
  
"Oh, class, this is our exchange student from England. She will be here for a couple of months." The class smiled at her, and she smiled brightly back. She obviously wasn't as nervous as him. 'So she's from England, then where am I?' He wanted to ask the teacher, but he felt that'd be stupid. The exchange student came and sat by him. Her bushy red hair shook wildly as she babbled away about her home. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes, and felt a stab of familiarity.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked, surprised that his voice had a strong Irish accent.  
  
She looked at him accusingly, "I've already told you."  
  
He blushed, just a little. "Sorry, I must have missed it."  
  
She sighed, "Its Greta. Greta Hermes."  
  
Evan nodded his eyes in a far away place. Greta Hermes. HG. Herm Gr. He thought that this sounded familiar. He shrugged it off, and listened to the teacher.  
  
"He seemed to recognize something about me. I think it was my eyes." She turned her brown orbs toward Dumbledore. "I did notice something about him to. He doesn't have his scar." Dumbledore looked somewhat shocked at this news, and his eyes widened when Tonks told him her news.  
  
"Fudge is posing as the boy's principal." Dumbledore looked at her to try and see if she was lying. She wasn't.  
  
"Oh dear."

* * *

Evan looked around worridly. He didn't know where he was, where to go, or what to do. He longed for a familiar voice.  
  
"Ha-...er Evan!" The familiar voice spoke. He whirled around, his raven hair flipping everywhere.  
  
"Greta! Boy am I glad to see you." Evan smiled at her unblemished face. Greta looked at him oddly.  
  
"Why aren't you home? Its 18:00 o'clock!" She looked accusingly at him.  
  
"I don... hey, why aren't you home?" he gave her the same accusing look.  
  
"Oh, I was going to the market for some beans. You still haven't answered my question."  
  
He looked worriedly at her, then pulled her into an alleyway. He spoke somewhat darkly, but sadly. "I don't know where I am. I lost my memory somehow, and I can't remember where I live. I just woke up this morning outside our school. I don't know who my family is or where they are. The last thing I remember is something called an Order of Merlin, but I don't know what that is." Greta's eyes immediately brightened. She grabbed his arm, and pulled him toward her house. Evan jammed his feet into the ground. Greta fell to the ground, she looked up to Evan. His voice turned cold.  
  
"Miss Granger...I am not Mr. Potter." Greta looked at the man with fear. She saw him grow taller, and his hairs grow longer and lighter. She looked at his cold eyes.  
  
"Malfoy," she whispered.  
  
"Yes..." he towered over her, and her screams were heard throughout the night.

* * *

"No one knows what happened, sir, we just found her in the street. She's still living, but only just." Arthur Weasley spoke to Dumbledore. Hermione Granger had been attacked by Lucius Malfoy. He had been impersonating Harry.  
  
"We have the wrong person. Harry must be somewhere else." He pulled down a screen. He then pointed his wand at it.  
  
"Harry Potter," Arthur noticed the screen was a map of the world. There was a blinking dot. Dumbledore did too. He used a little waving motion with his wand, and the map focused.  
  
"Hmm, that's definitely odd. It says he's still at his school. Arthur, I want you, Tonks, Moody, and Lupin to go to the school and find him. Tell him you're Greta's guardians." Arthur nodded, and went off.  
  
Evan, the real Evan, walked around the school. This time of year was quite unusually cold in Ireland, and he was shivering ever so slightly. He looked nervously from door to door. His leg dragged a little, feeling worse then it usually did. He leaned against the wall, then sunk down into a squat. He buried his face in his hands, but not letting himself cry. He was sixteen, after all.  
  
"Evan?" He looked up. There was a red haired man looking at him curiously. He looked vaguely familiar. Behind him was an exotic looking female, a tired looking male, and another man with a face full of scars.  
  
"Who...who are you?" he asked hesitantly. They all looked recognizable, like long lost friends that he couldn't place in his mind. After losing his mind in the plane accident, he didn't know anything about his past.  
  
"We're Greta's parents. She told us that you hadn't come home after school. We were worried, so we came looking for you." The girl with the long crimson hair said. He felt an odd tingling in him like he'd seen her recently. They didn't know what had happened. He had been attacked from behind. He was looking for the exit, for it was a very big school. He had then felt a gun in his neck. He had held his hands up, and the man, who had long blond hair, and an evil look in his eyes, had locked him in a closet, but not after striking him roughly across the head, pushing him into unconsciousness. He had woken up hours later, to find that the school had been emptied.  
  
He pushed all this beside, and looked up at the men and woman with a childlike glee upon his face. The worn man, with gray streaks in his hair, offered his hand, and said. "We're gonna take you home, Harry." Evan smiled, and started to get up, when he got the full affect of what he had said. "We're gonna take you home, Harry," He pulled his hand back, images filling his head. They were all quite blurry, but Evan got the full affect. He looked at the group with fear and sadness in his eyes. He quickly stood up, and backed away from them.  
  
"Evan, what's wrong?" one asked, but Evan no longer cared who.  
  
"Y-you called m-me Harry," he said, an anger like rage flew into him.  
  
"Oh, oops, its just, you look just li-," the gray streaked man said. Evan glared especially hard at him.  
  
"That used to be my name, right? Before the plane crash. I don't want to have anything to do with that life. Nothing! I'm through with that life now. I never want to see you again! I don't want to see any of you ever again!" With that statement, he ran in the opposite direction of them, and a few seconds later, they heard a door slam.  
  
"Remus, you dope! He wasn't supposed to get all that at once. Hermione was going to slip the name eventually!" Tonks, who's crimson hair slowly turned back into her if-you-could-call-it-normal purple short hair.  
  
"Its not like I meant to, it just slipped. Look, I'm sure he'll be fine in a day or two, just let him forget about it."  
  
"Don't you think he's already forgotten a lot of things, Remus?" Arthur said, and pushed past him. Tonks and Moody did the same, leaving a distraught Remus in the hallway alone. 


End file.
